Needs a New Name
by Daughter-of-Eirene
Summary: My name is Rosie, NOT hippy! and when I said I wasn't busy, playing cards with Mr. D and baby-sittying Zeus' son "Sparky" was not what I had in mind... Reviews are wonderful, Flames are funny. my version of the Lost Hero
1. Chapter 1: Never say you're not busy

**DISCLAIMER: I am poor therefore I do not own Percy Jackson!**

CHAPTER ONE: NEVER SAY YOU'RE NOT BUSY AT CAMP HALFBLOOD!

"I win" I shouted happily throwing my cards down.

"Little brat, you're worse than the horse. Why if this was pinochle I'd have you beat so bad you'd cry."

"You're probably right Mr. D-"

"Probably? You know Rita-"

"Rosie"

"Exactly my point Rhonda; interrupting, bragging, you should really learn better respect for your elders" Mr. D said taking a swig from his diet coke clearly not happy with the games results.

"Whatever you say Mr. D" I said throwing my hands up in surrender. It wasn't smart to argue with a god, especially one that's a sore loser.

"Right, well off to training or whatever you heroes waste your time doing now-a-days." Mr. D said shooing me away from the table, but not before adding "same time tomorrow Robin?"

"Yes sir" I answered not even bothering to correct him this time. This is what I got for being a year-rounder with nothing better to do but entertain Mr. D.

Thinking about training made me want to runaway screaming. I mean my mom's the goddess of peace, weapons and fighting isn't exactly my strong-suit ok? Maybe Chiron would have a chore or two for me- oh wait, Chiron's busy visiting his cousins in Florida this month. Well looks like it really is off to training with me.

Man was I ready for summer to get here, nothing interesting ever seemed to happen till then (not to mention most of camp was with their parents- parent ). Most of the campers were gone, Chiron was gone; camp was boring during the school year.

"Oh Rosie, there you are" Annabeth Jackson called from over by the cabins; she was one of our adult counselors- a daughter of Athena with eyes that could be just as scary. I like Annabeth; we had an understanding, she use to be a year-rounder like me.

"Where were you?" She asked when we finally reached one another.

"I made the mistake of telling Mr. D I wasn't busy so until Chiron gets back I'm stuck playing Canasta with him." I answered.

"Canasta?" She asked confused.

"He said Pinochle was getting old and since the other gods won't let him make us fight to the death anymore he's limited to card games. Today it was Canasta, yesterday Uno, and before that go-fish. I think he's trying to find a game he can win at before he sticks to one." I said. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Well is Mr. D still using you or are you busy?" She asked she seemed a bit desperate.

"No I'm free what'd you have in mind?" I said thinking of nothing but getting out of training.

"Well" she said before pausing a moment to think. "You know Leo right, Son of Zeus?"

"Not personally, but I know who you're talking about yeah." I answered.

"Ok that's good enough for what I need you for. You see, Leo just switched from summer time to year-round. He almost got killed by a Minotaur the other day and his mom is worried-"

"But that should be normal to her by now right? I mean he's a kid of the big three. My mom isn't even an Olympian and I still had a monster attack or two. I interrupted. I mean shipping your kid off because of monsters made no sense for the parent of a demigod, our scent attracts them; all parents know that.

"That's the third monster in a week and Leo had some pretty bad injuries the last time. Ms. Lewis and Lord Zeus feel the safest place for Leo is camp, at least until they figure out who's after him." Annabeth explained a little annoyed by my interruption. "Leo being the teenage boy he is, is obviously NOT happy about the situation, and well I felt considering your experience as a permanent year-rounder- not to mention your- ah gifts, you might help him see the brighter side of camp."

That was usually my job, make people feel more "at peace" with a situation I usually got the task of showing the new kids around camp. I knew this place backwards and forwards but I could also make people feel at ease with their surroundings or situation. That's usually what gets me in trouble in sword play I make my opponents feel so at peace they want to go frolic or hug someone (it's really funny when the opponent is an Ares kid).

"Would you mind?" Annabeth asked again, I must have been a little too lost in thought.

"I'll have him singing 'kum-by-ya' with Hades kids in no time. Where is he?"

"At the Arena with Mrs. O Leary." Ugh I could've been playing fetch with Mrs. O'Leary all this time, why didn't I think of that!

"Don't even think about trying that 'lovey –dovey' feelings crap on me or you'll be in for the _shock_ of you're life." Leo warned as I walked up to the arena, Mrs. O'Leary was in the process of bringing a shield back to be thrown again.

"What makes you think I was gonna do that?" I asked. He rolled his eyes as if I just asked him why two plus two couldn't be five.

"Because you're the one they always get when they get scared new kids. You make them think they're happy about a situation so they won't put up a fuss." He said, I'd never wanted to punch someone before in my life but he was really beginning to change that.

"That is not what I do thank you very much. And for you're information _Sparky_, Aphrodite's kids handle the lovey-dovey I work with peace. I give people a sense of inner peace when they're nervous or worried. I can also make you think you want to go hug a tree or an enemy if I want. But regardless of what I can do, I _won't_ do anything for an annoying little brat with a nasty attitude."

"Oh my mistake, I thought you were a free-love-hippy when you're clearly a flower-child-hippy"

"I. AM. NOT. A. HIPPY!" I yelled annoyed.

"And my name isn't Sparky, guess we're even." He responded grabbing the shield Mrs. O'Leary had brought to him and flinging it off again. I sat on the ground silently trying to calm myself down, and re-address this. Why on earth did I have to tell Annabeth I wasn't busy, I could've enjoyed Jason trying to teach me archery for the 60th time, or let Atticus clobber me at swords, or maybe have a root canal but _nooo _I just had to volunteer to help. Now I was stuck till I could get Mr. Sunshine here to at least accept the fact that for the moment he was at camp for good.

"You can go tell that lady I'm not staying here." He said after a few minutes.

"Go tell her yourself, I'm not a messenger." I answered annoyed. Great how was that helping matters. "What do you have against camp?"

"It's not camp it's that my mom and especially Dad think I'm weak. That's why I'm stuck here." He furrowed his eyebrows annoyed Mrs. O'Leary had given up on fetching and decided instead to sit within rubbing distance.

"They don't think you're weak" I assured him scratching behind one of Mrs. O'Leary's ears and receiving a cry of enjoyment in response.

"Oh and you know this because in addition to being Miss-Hippy-Flower-Child, you also have killer insight. Right?"

"No Sparky it's because you're the son of Zeus Biggest of the Big three, even an Ares kid can figure that out." I answered.

"Wow for a hippy you sure are mean." He said his electric blue eyes lighting up some.

"And for a Spark-Plug you're annoying and stop calling me Hippy! I have a name." Mrs. O'Leary plopped her massive head in my lap.

"So do I and it's not Sparky or Spark-Plug" He retorted.

"Alright I agree to call you by your name and you agree to call me by mine, deal?" I asked holding the hand that wasn't petting Mrs. O'Leary out.

"Fine, what's your name again?"

"Rosie"

"Wow even a hippy name" He said the caught my glare. "Sorry last one today I promise.

"Well I need to get over to archery or something, Look please just don't run off in the night could you promise me that?" I asked easing Mrs. O'Leary out of my lap and standing up. Leo had a mischievous glint I didn't like, in his eye.

"Why would you miss me?" He asked I wanted to take his eyes out with a Spork and give them to the gray sisters (maybe they wouldn't fight so much then).

"No, because I'd hate for the cleaning harpies to accidentally eat you and make your dad blow up the camp in anger." And with that I walked off. One thing is definitely for sure if Mr. D or Annabeth ever ask me if I'm busy again I'm running as far as I can in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2: Me and My Big Mouth!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR CAMP HALFBLOOD!

CHAPTER TWO: ME AND MY BIG MOUTH!

"I win" Mr. D said throwing the ace down against my jack. It figures the one game he beats me at is "war" (kind of ironic really).

"Well Romilda, it seems we've finally found a game strategic enough for my great mind" Mr. D said smugly.

"There's nothing strategic about war. You just draw a card." I thought.

"Are you insulting my intelligence Roberta?" Mr. D thundered his eyes flashing purple. Oh boy, I guess I said it out loud. That's what I get for being stuck with Sparky.

"N-n-no of course not Mr. D I'm so-sorry, I guess I was just being a sore loser. I'm really sorry it won't happen again." I promised, the purple was gone from his eyes but that didn't mean anything.

"You know I should give you dishes duty for a month for that dismal display of rudeness and lack of respect (not to mention bad form as a competitor). As it stands I realize Agatha is punishing you making you watch that Lionel boy- where is that annoyance anyway?"

"Annabeth switched his classes around to during our card games so you don't have to be tortured by him as well" I answered. Yeah right, the only reason I don't have to drag Sparky to the card game is because the first time I did he said something stupid, Mr. D got really angry, he wound up a grapevine and then we all had to apologize to a very angry Zeus before Mr. D changed him back (I don't see Zeus' problem he was perfectly safe as a grape vine).

"Right like I was saying Rebecca, because I understand your pain AND I'm feeling _incredibly_ lenient, I'll only give you dishes duty for 3 weeks instead." Wow how generous.

"Thank you Mr. D" I said quickly before he could think I was being ungrateful and make it 6 months.

"You're welcome Rachel. The cleaning harpies will expect you after dinner. War again tomorrow same time as usual and try to learn to lose gracefully this time will you."

"Yes sir"

"Well off you go." And with that I was dismissed.

I trudged as slowly as possible over to the school; it was a recent addition to camp- like the lesser gods cabins. Chiron felt that it would be a good idea if there was something to give the campers (especially us year-rounders) a sense of normalcy- so our ancient Greek and home school classes went from being on the front porch of the Big House to being in an actual classroom. Somehow math really didn't make me feel normal though.

I knocked on the door to the upper level classes (before you get a chance to think it, Sparky is by no means intelligent, he's just seventeen and therefore well a junior- I think). Annabeth opened the door quickly nearly taking my head off, her blond curls were coming out of her ponytail and she looked a little like a crazed lunatic. Great, so he was in a "good" mood.

"What took you so long?" She asked shutting the door behind her.

"Got assigned kitchen duty for 3 weeks" Annabeth frowned obviously annoyed but said nothing about it. I understood the frustration not only was she the substitute teacher for all of us, but she was also covering for Chiron this month while he was in Florida.

"I'll see if I can't get Percy to train with him while you're cleaning. Oh and don't forget about your math final tomorrow- you really need a good grade on this one." Seriously? The only break I get from Sparky was either when I was playing cards with Mr. D or washing dishes with harpies now, and I still had to worry about math, how was that fair?

"I won't," I promised. Why'd Malcolm have to pick now to get TB and have to go into isolation Annabeth's tests were way harder.

Annabeth opened the door again, and looked into the classroom. "Leo, Rosie's here for you" she called. Leo walked out hands in his pockets and a bored expression on his face.

"Is the prison guard routine really necessary?" He asked sizing Annabeth and me up (or should I say down, he did have nearly a foot on me).

"You're the one that tried to runaway, you're father told us to keep you safe Leo, and you've shown us this is the only option." Annabeth reminded- you can't say I didn't warn him. Leo rolled his eyes (real mature).

Alright, where to today Flower-Power?" Did I mention are no nicknames truce made it all of 45 minutes?

"Archery". I answered choosing to ignore his insult.

"When are you gonna realize how awful you are at that and give up already?" He whined.

"How do you know I'm bad, you haven't even seen me shoot?" I asked my nerves were already weighing thin.

"Word gets around" Was all he said.

When we got to the archery fields Jason a year-rounder from the Apollo cabins (and one of my best friends) was already showing a few of the new campers how to shoot. When he saw us he came running forward.

"Hey Rose ready for another lesson? I just finished with the other kids-" He began but when he saw Leo his goofy grin got even bigger. "You know when you told me you were babysitting I kind of imagined someone a little younger" He managed to get out before bursting out laughing; neither Sparky nor me were impressed.

"Jason you know Leo already I think" I said politely.

"Sure" Jason said still grinning and looking a little too much like his dad for comfort at the moment.

"He's a year-rounder-"

"For now" Leo cut in. I rolled my eyes annoyed.

"Anyways he's been hanging out with me this past week-"

"By force"

"Until the summer session starts and his friends get back." Oh happy day!

"That's cool" Jason said his eyes laughing- oh dear that didn't bode well! "You know Rosie if you need help babysitting-"

"Shut your trap Greer I'm older then both of you!" Leo snapped- why'd I have to use the word babysitting?

"Oh yeah? Well what're you gonna do, make me?" Jason said stepping closer.

Oh joy nothing says fun like the idiocy of male testosterone! I could already see sparks coming out of Leo's hands and Jason reaching for an arrow. But with their attention focused on each other it was easy for me to use my powers.

I felt the pull in my stomach as I focused my attention on their consciousness, if either had felt me creeping in they didn't show it. It was a little harder to snake through someone's mind when their defenses were up- much less two people, but with some effort I was in and it wasn't long before-

"Ack! Rosie, stop it!" Jason cried arms wrapped snugly around Leo (who looked like he was foaming at the mouth) in a nice warm hug.

"I am so going to electrocute you hippy." Leo growled. Oh yeah, that makes me want to let him go!

"Real smart Sparky insult the person in control of you" I had to stop a minute losing my breath now that they (more Leo than Jason) were aware and struggling against it, it took an awful lot of energy to keep them there.

"Rose remember what Chiron told you" Jason warned, I rolled my eyes.

"Do you two wanna go frolic hand in hand in the strawberry fields now?"

"NO" they chorused.

"And do you promise not to fight with one another- or shock each other- or me?" I added. Grimacing a little as a sudden pain in my head started before disappearing just as quickly.

"Promise" Jason said immediately. Sparky didn't make a sound.

"You know I could always make you go hug Peleus pr Mr. D instead." I reminded, the pain from early was blinking in and out now. I couldn't hold on much longer.

"Fine" Leo said. I left both of their consciousness just in time to nearly pass out in front of them; luckily for me Jason caught me and sat me on the ground clearly angry.

"Are you out of your mind?" He asked all care-freeness gone from his face- in fact he kinda looked a bit pale.

"What's the big deal I thought she did that all the time?" Leo asked confused.

"It's a little bit different" I managed to get out, a weak smile on my face to try and get the glare off of Jason's- it didn't work.

"Yeah but still, my powers don't drain like that on me- at least I don't think they do. I haven't really pressed the envelope with them." Leo pressed. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Ok for one, you're a Big Three kid, you're more powerful then most half bloods anyways. Two, zapping people's a little different than breaking into someone's consciousness- much less two. And three, there's a reason you and everyone else for that matter, don't push the envelope when it comes to your powers because it's incredibly stupid- if you're not careful you can drain yourself to exhaustion which makes you easy bait for monsters." Jason lectured staring at me for the last bit.

"Chiron has been helping you with it, and he's warned you about what could happen if you pushed it too far, I can't believe you were stupid enough to try it!" He scolded making sure not to scold (I don't know if it was a peace thing or a me thing but I did not deal well with being yelled at when someone was getting on to me).

"Well I didn't know it was my limit" I replied sheepishly. Leo let out a low whistle.

"I got to hand it to ya kid, you're cooler than I thought" Leo said. Kid? I was two years younger than him- definitely not a "kid".

"Don't encourage her! She could have killed herself." Jason said still fuming.

"You sound like Eddie" I told him. That did the trick.

"Do Not" Jason whined back to his usual carefree self.

"Who's Eddie?" Leo asked confused.

"Edison Bell son of Athena" Jason supplied. "Take it back"

"In your dreams." I replied. "Eddie's also the cousin of Elsie Bell- daughter of Hermes" I added to Leo, Elsie was about his age maybe they knew each other.

"Two half-bloods in one family?"

"Their parents can see through the mist," Jason explained adopting Leo's bored tone. "Eddie's pretty cool he can just be a bit of a know it all sometimes."

"Not to mention a tattle-tale," I added.

"Wow you two seem like great friends," Leo said.

"We are" Jason said choosing to ignore the sarcasm.

"Besides, that's just how the Insensitive Satyr's Club rolls" I said folding my arms and trying to look "gangsta". Jason looked at me and shook his head.

"Don't do that again" He advised- oh yeah that coming from the guy that asked out one of the Aphrodite girls last year in a monologue using cheesy lines from every romantic movie known to man, she said no (some girls just don't appreciate the beauty of being cheesy).

Leo was still hung up on what I'd said. "The what?"

"The Insensitive Satyr's Club, the ISC, also known as Monty's club" I answered as if that was explanation enough, Leo looked frustrated so I guess I did my job.

"Me Rosie, Elsie, Eddie and some other campers were all found by Montague Hill- Monty, so we all kind of got to know each other through him." Jason explained. "Shouldn't we be doing something more productive like I don't know, practicing?"

"Aw do we have to?" I whined. If I haven't said it already, I hate training of any kind.

"What's the matter Hippy, scared of hurting the target?" Leo teased.

"No!" I glared back. "Jason, teach away!" I said convinced I had to prove Leo wrong.

Fifteen minutes Later and I had managed to hit a tree, the fence post, the ground, and only narrowly missed one of the new campers head (Jason sent everyone off the field after that).

"Hahaha, and I thought this would be boring" Leo said almost doubled over from laughing so hard. I wish I could hit him with an arrow but I guess Zeus wouldn't take to kindly to that.

"Shut up Lewis you're not that great either" Jason defended (badly I might add).

"No I'm not," Leo agreed, "But at least I can hit the target." The thought of giving his eyes to the grey sisters crossed my mind again. Well that and carving his heart out with a Spork (you know I'm beginning to wonder if maybe I should have been a daughter of Ares).

"I could hit the target if I wanted too" I said. Oh crap, no I couldn't! Why'd I have to go and say a stupid thing like that? Didn't I learn my lesson from the Mr. D incident?

"Oh really?" Leo asked eyebrow raised in amusement like I was a five year old that had just informed him I was the Queen of England. Boy did I want to wipe that look right of his face. Jason looked at me concerned.

"Rose" He warned, but there was no going back. Leo had driven me over the edge.

"Really" I said hands on my hips looking as menacing as my 5 ft stature would allow.

"Well why don't you prove it?" Leo smirked. Just Great Rosie, you just have to open your big yap again! Why didn't I see that coming? I bet even the target saw that and it didn't have eyes.

"F-f-fine." I stammered all of the stupid anger gone leaving nothing but the anxiousness my imminent humiliation brought. I should just buy a muzzle.

I grabbed the bow again and knocked an arrow.

"Ok Rosie, just square your shoulders before you take your stance so your back is straight, and don't be afraid to use your ear as an anchor-"

"Jason, I appreciate the help and all but could you just shut-up for right now?" I asked. He nodded but not before whispering "please dad just let her get it, just this once"

Now there's an idea! When in doubt ask for help.

_Ok, I don't know if you all are too busy to hear, but if anyone's listening and could help me out, I would really, __**really**__ like to hit the target just once- it doesn't have to be a bull's-eye or anything. I mean just hitting the outermost part would be awesome. Ok well, I know you're probably busy with something so I guess I'll let you go now, thanks for your time. Ok Bye._

Maybe that would work. I straightened a little bit and took aim, pulled my string back to my ear closed my eyes and fired.

The other two didn't make a sound so I opened my eyes to make sure I didn't hit them instead. What I saw made my mouth hang open.

Not only was the arrow in the bull's-eye but there was a piece of paper attached to it. I walked over to the target Leo and Jason right behind me. Took the arrow off and opened the note.

"What's it say?" Leo asked.

"I'm afraid your powers won't be enough for the task ahead. I hope this new skill proves helpful enough." I read unsure of what that meant.

"There's a P.S on the back" Jason said. I turned it around and read.

"The debt has been paid. Thanks, is not necessary. Dear Rosie enjoy."

"Well dad wrote the P.S- it's a haiku, but who wrote the rest?" Jason said taking the note and looking over it.

"It doesn't say," I said.

"Ok, well did you pray before you made the shot?" Leo asked.

"Yes, do you think it would have done that otherwise?"

"Who did you ask for help?"

"I don't know" I answered, "I just asked anyone that wasn't busy, I try not to pick favorites." And then it dawned on me.

Leo swore and Jason shook his head.

"I'm sorry Leo" I managed. He ignored me and began pacing.

"It's ok Rosie, just put the bow down for right now and let's think." Jason said. Leo rolled his eyes.

"You wanna think? Let's think about the fact that Miss Flower-Child here has just made herself a human puppet- probably for whoever is out to get me."

"I'm sorry"

"Oh you're sorry? My parents stick me in this stupid camp so the monsters someone is sending out can't get to me and somehow you've managed make yourself availa-"

"Would you shut-up for a second!" Jason said absolutely livid. "Look I get that you're worried, but she feels bad enough and in all honesty I doubt this has anything to do with you."

"Oh and you would know because?"

"Because my dad's the one that gave her the gift and I think he's intelligent enough not to turn Rosie into a trained assassin for the son of Zeus- especially if he left a trail back to him."

"That still doesn't explain who asked your dad to give it to her." Leo said although he had calmed down enough to sit and look at me with out glaring.

"And that's why we'll go to Annabeth and Percy- if anyone knows what to do they will."


	3. Chapter 3: Dino and LyreHead

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

CHAPTER THREE: DINO AND LYRE HEAD

I could really go for a Sundae Kiss right now. It was a welcome home treat my dad made whenever he got back from a trip and I got back from camp; it use to be a regular Sundae until we found out I was allergic to cherries, then he just substituted the cherry for a Hershey Kiss. It was our way of celebrating being back together; we were safe, we survived another year, and the trouble was over- at least for the moment anyways. There are so many reasons I wish I had a Sundae Kiss on hand but the one that seems to be screaming at my head at the moment is that if I was eating a Sundae Kiss right now that my trouble were over and judging by the room full of glaring adults, Leo, and Satyrs, an aggravated Mr. D, and a sympathetic Jason… my troubles were just beginning.

"What kind of idiot prays to a stranger?" Clarisse Rodriguez said angrily. If looks could kill I'd be six feet under.

When we went to Annabeth and Percy they decided the Camp workers should discuss this before notifying any of the counselors or Chiron who was still on vacation. So lucky for me I got to be glared at by only half of the council- rather than all of them.

"This is not good" Grover Underwood one of the Lords of the Wild said nervously chewing on one of Mr. D's empty diet coke cans. I looked down at the table guiltily.

"This is just great!" Travis Stoll sighed. Oh great now Elsie's big brothers were mad too- I really was in trouble. "Now we've got to worry about the Big Guy up the elevator coming and blowing up camp."

"Not necessarily" Annabeth said although her tone suggested a different story. "Let's just think this throu-"

"Oh for my sake!" Mr. D huffed annoyed, "Let's just go straight to the source and ask his Annoyingness who asked him to give Raisin here a present" Raisin? Wow Mr. D is running low on materials. No one seemed to have a better idea so Mr. D continued. "Alright Pierre, give us something to work with"

Percy looked like he wanted to knock the diet coke out of Mr. D's hand but he managed to give us some mist anyways.

"Drachma please Rachel" I thought for a second that he was talking to the oracle Rachel. "Now don't be stingy, this was your doing so you should pay the price" Oh course he meant me Mr. D's goal in life was not memorizing names.

I dug in my pocket and threw the coin in. "Oh g-"

"Don't forget to specify who your asking for this time" Mr. D smirked- now I was the one that wanted to punch him.

"Oh goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Please show me Apollo." I said as Percy's mist shimmered a little to show a room full of people cheering, with "Don't Stop Believing" blasting from a high tech stereo system while a blond headed guy that looked an awful lot like Jason both sang and played the guitar controls for rockband, that was definitely Apollo. Upon seeing us he paused the game and sent the onlookers out.

"Nice to see ya Rosie- especially now that you're turning into such a lovely young wom-"

"DAD!" Jason yelled mortified and as red as Mr. D's bloodshot eyes, I was darker by at least a shade or two.

"Merely an observation Jason- besides I don't date my kids _friends_ or an ex's kid" Apollo said smirking, now I was weirded out. "So Rosalina, did you call to thank me? I'm flattered really but I have to say your timing is off- I really would've liked to finish that all-star performance."

"Not exactly Lord Apollo-"

"Apollo please, Lord Apollo's my dad- actually Zeus is my dad but that's another myth altogether" Apollo said still grinning; he must be the god of bad jokes too. I noticed Jason now matched my own complexion.

"Not exactly- um- not that I'm not grateful- it's just that, well-"

"Oh for crying out loud! Move aside Ruby." Mr. D said annoyed (was he ever not?) shoving me out of the way, the better to glare at Apollo. "Now you listen to me, who told you to give Raleigh here that gift?"

"What makes you think it wasn't my idea?" Apollo asked feigning hurt which seemed to drive Mr. D over the edge. He turned as red as I did a few minutes ago only it wasn't from embarrassment, I backed away some.

"Will you answer the question? You're stupid little game is interfering with me playing mine- not to mention Captain Thunder is sure to lengthen my sentence at this camp if little miss hippy kills his kid. And Chiron would never let me hear the end of it-" Mr. D practically wailed until he realized he was in a room full of good for nothing heroes (his thoughts not mine). "Just answer the question Lyre-Head!"

"Lyre-head? After thousands and thousands of years that's still the best you got? Come on Dino where's the creativity?" Apollo laughed making Mr. D turn purple (I wasn't the only one to back away this time).

"DO. NOT. CALL. ME. DINO!" Mr. D yelled at a volume that made me clamp down on my ears.

"Please insert an additional drachma to continue your conversation" Iris' disembodied operator voice said. Did we really want to continue it? As if answering my question Annabeth tossed a coin in.

"Can we please focus on the point of this conversation" she asked annoyed. I flushed guiltily again and Percy shot me a sympathetic look- then again he grew up being a forbidden child and the center of a great prophecy, he went through much worse than this.

"Shut up Annie-Lou, no one asked you" Mr. D spat angrily before turning back to face Apollo again. "Alright he-who-speaks-in-crappy-haikus, Zeus' brat is in danger, little miss peace and love there asked a stranger for help and I need to make sure you didn't turn her into some kind of hippy hit man." Wow did everyone think I was a hippy?

"Don't get your jumpsuit in a wad Dino, I promise as the god of truth that Rosie is not some sort of ninja assassin now."

"I told you, don't call me Dino!" Mr. D yelled.

"How about butte-"

"So if they're not using Rosie to hurt anyone they're friends then right?" Percy said trying to get Apollo back on track- not to mention keep Mr. D from losing it and incineration all of us.

"Practically family- oh wait most of us gods are related some how- let's stick with the friends thing."

"So who asked you to give me the gift?" I asked unable to stop myself.

"An oath must be kept

When sworn on the river Styx

I cannot say who" Apollo said dramatically. "How's that for a haiku! Look, as much as I've enjoyed this conversation I really need to get back to blowing my guests mind with my amazing music skills… besides Rachel will tell you everything you need to know when the time comes. Don't forget to rock on!" And with that he was gone.

"Well he was no help!" Mr. D scoffed clearly still peeved about the 'Dino' thing.

"At least we know Rosie isn't cursed and we have a friend somewhere." Grover said optimistically.

"That and I'll be prophesying something soon" Rachel said a little darkly.

"You predicting something? That's not news at all" Mr. D said "I could have told you that much!" Aw was Mr. D jealous? Not likely.

"Alright Rosie it looks like you're free to train. Chiron should be back tomorrow so I don't see a need to interrupt his vacation for this but I'm sure he'll want to have a word with you then."

"So do we call a council or what?" Connor Stoll asked.

"I don't see a need, I mean not until we get a prophecy anyways, right now the camp isn't in danger and if we called one now we'd just have to call another one when the summer kids get here." Percy said.

"Alright, so no council then, I guess you three are free to leave to get ready for dinner-"

"Excuse me Arabella, you might be feeling in for the horse but I'm the only one who can dismiss _them_" Mr. D said, "Alright brats go before I change my mind!" Deep, _deep_ down under the crankiness and alcohol withdrawal syndrome, I think he really does almost slightly care about us.

"Well that was less boring than I expected" Leo said. I think that was code for 'I'm really glad no one's using you to kill me Rosie' and I know he'd electrocute me and I couldn't imagine what Mr. D would do if I said it out loud, but I really think the two of them have a lot in common.

"It's camp," I said simply. Jason was silent choosing to run a hand through his curly hair rather than speak. "You ok Jason?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. I'm just-um- sorry about my dad he's-" Jason broke off running a hand through his hair again. I felt a blush creeping into my cheeks. Leo was snickering.

"It's fine, no reason to apologize." I promised. When the sun god says you're pretty you tend to get a boost to your self-esteem if nothing else. Although the fact that he and my mom dated kind of made it awkward (when the heck was that?)

"Yeah you're right" Jason said letting out a relieved sigh and relaxing back into his usual joking carefree self. "Besides, I mean it's not like he was actually hitting on you anyways right? My dad flirts with every female he sees- he'd probably flirt with animals too if they talked." And there went the self-esteem again; apparently it showed too because Leo was almost doubled over from laughing so hard.

"Shut up Sparky before I make you hug poison ivy!"

A/N: Ok so it took a little while to get it up, to anyone that doesn't know Rick Riordan has the first two chapters up of the real Lost Hero, they're awesome and I was kind of right about a few things from my story (I won't say what). Anyways go to camphalfblood(dot)com, the password is newhero; the cover to the book is there and enjoy reading. When you do, or if you have please pm me so I can talk to someone about the amazingness of it, I'm trying my best not to spoil it but I'm just about to go crazy. Love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4: Too Many Distractions

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK RIORDAN IF I WERE YOU PROBABLY WOULDN'T BE READING IT ON THIS SITE.

CHAPTER FOUR: Too Many Distractions!

It had been nearly a week since "the incident" as Eddie referred to it upon his and Elsie's arrival back to camp- which surprisingly was not as happy as I had hoped. For one, Jason opened his big yap and after I got a good long lecture from Chiron, Eddie treated me to another with a smiling- albeit guilty looking, Jason behind him. Worse than a thirteen year old know it all telling you "how reckless- not to mention irrational" your behavior is, is his seventeen year old cousin cracking jokes about it every five minutes. But surprisingly what bothered me the most was the fact that Sparky McSpark had been quite true to his word and upon his friends' arrival began ignoring me completely, I on the other hand didn't seem quite so capable and sadly nothing I did ever seemed to be so discreet.

"I say Rune, where is you're mind today?" Mr. D asked he had discovered within an hour that Chiron seemed to be unbeatable no matter the game ("some horrible idea of a clever joke on Nike's part no doubt!") so that I had become his permanent opponent.

My face darkened a shade, I had been watching Leo and his friends playing Ultimate Frisbee- and had been imagining various ways a tree branch and the "golden boy" might cross paths (or at least that annoying ninny Josie Selmas) and I had been caught in the act by Mr. D.

"Um- sorry, Mr. D I suppose I'm still worried about that prophecy-" I lied quickly.

"Oh that! I highly doubt will ever hear a great prophecy ol' Lyre Head has such a flair for the dramatics!" Mr. D laughed.

"But he is the god of truth and prophecy" I stupidly interjected quite unable to stop myself. Mr. D turned a dangerous red for a moment.

"May I remind you that contradicting a god is just as dangerous as praying to a stranger." Mr. D said calming his on self down with a jab at my _experience_.

"Sorry Mr. D" I said trying to remember that unlike Elsie- retaliation was most definitely NOT an option.

"Yes well just be glad I haven't reinstated your kitchen duty" Mr. D said returning back to the game. I sighed and followed lead reminding myself that imagining bodily harm was not a good idea during my time with Mr. D.

Things passed on quietly after that with Mr. D winning as usual and before I knew it, it was time for me to head into the big house for a special training session with Chiron.

"Evening Rosie, how was Mr. D?" Chiron asked politely I just looked at him. "Ah, so he's in his usual mood. Well I hope you're not too exhausted, we have quite a lesson ahead of us. Jason told me you tested your limits while I was gone." I was really going to kill that blabbermouth when I saw him!

"I was trying to break up a possible fight" I defended. Chiron laughed.

"Yes Annabeth told me Jason and Leo didn't seem to take to one another well" Chiron chuckled before looking at me seriously. "But I must stress that testing your powers without some sort of supervision was highly dangerous." That was dangerous, playing cards with Mr. D was dangerous, praying to a stranger was dangerous- I was a regular daredevil lately!

"Sorry" I mumbled- I did an awful lot of that lately too.

"Never mind it, that's what these lessons are for. Rachel has not uttered a prophecy yet which for the moment gives us an advantage. Have you been to the archery fields lately?"

"Yesterday, I'm still getting bull's-eyes" I said.

"Well, I'd like you to start focusing on your distance shots as well. As for your powers, I want to start exercising it; I've asked a few of our satyr friends to join us today for practice, I want you to try to enter them one and continually add one and see how long you can last-"

"Where's Monty?" I asked suddenly, he hadn't returned with the rest and when I stopped by to ask where Monty went Coach Hedge told me that Monty was on official business which was none of mine.

"Monty's mission has nothing to do with Camp Half-blood and I do not have the liberty or the information to disclose his whereabouts." Chiron said which was more frustrating than Coach Hedge's huffy response.

Needless to say with my mind on my favorite sarcastic Satyr my training did not run so smoothly. Chiron cancelled early and sent me to "clear my mind" which by that point had imagined poor Monty as a Cyclops' breakfast (I'm not sure why I assumed satyr's would be a morning meal instead of an afternoon or evening one). I took off towards my cabin on the west end near the Charites area to my silent cabin, but the silence wasn't a comfort and my mom's cabin just brought up a whole nest of new distractions.

I really wanted to talk to my mom right now, but out of all the gods it seemed as if she was the only one not available to talk. The last time I'd seen her was when she brought me to camp after- I had to stop thinking about it, I just wound up angry and I suppose that was a dangerous thing to do I supposed.

"Rosie, what are you doing here?" Jason asked. I hadn't realized it but I had managed to wander over near the Apollo cabin. He suddenly turned from all smiles to a rather guilty expression. "Look I'm sorry about ratting you out but my dad's the god of truth- lying isn't exactly my forte!" He said quickly.

"Aren't you worried about Monty, I've tried to I.M him but I can't get through, Chiron says it's none of his business and Coach Hedge told me to butt out!" I said annoyed.

"I'm sure there's a reason, we'd know if he'd- if something bad had happened." Jason said running his hand nervously through his hair.

"I guess" I conceded.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long and sorry this is so short. I started working on an original novel (PM if you'd like to read it) and to be honest I wasn't sure I wanted to finish after I read "Lost Hero" and found out how far off the map I was… this as you can see needs a new name but I need help coming up with one so if you have an idea…. Please let me know. I'd also like to thank all of you for reviewing it really meant a lot, The-Not-So-Goddess, Futurewriter22, and Kimi that saved this story from fanfiction oblivion!


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Dreams

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK RIORDAN IF I WERE YOU PROBABLY WOULDN'T BE READING IT ON THIS SITE.

CHAPTER FIVE: SWEET DREAMS WEREN'T MADE OF THESE

_"Rosie, Rosie" I followed a the voice to one of the prettiest meadows I ever saw, may flowers, daises, violets, roses, any flower you could imagine all in bloom, and running through the center was a bubbling brook with a great weeping willow growing beside it. It was truly a feast for the eyes but something sudden happened and began to transform it; the grass had turned brown and then to dust, the flowers had wilted and died, the brook turned red as if it was bleeding._

_The melodic voice called again but now it sounded as if it were in agony at the destruction. "Rosie save me!" I fell to my knees wanting to cry. Everything went pitch black for a few moments and then I saw a light coming towards me. The closer it came the brighter it seemed and the less discouraged I felt._

_"Hello Rosalina" the light said, but it wasn't a light at all but a being. "You look so much like your father, I'm glad; I miss him terribly but seeing you brings him back a little for me." The being smiled, she was so familiar but I couldn't place her. I knew she wasn't my mother, but then how did she know my father? The gods weren't known for knowing- or caring for one another's consorts._

_"Who are you?" I asked. The being laughed._

_"A fair enough question, but I'm afraid one I can't answer now. I can tell you I'm a friend and mean to help. Dark forces are at work, and war looms in the distance."_

_"You asked Apollo to give me archery skills." I said unable to stop myself, she nodded. "But what's going on, what happened to the voice, who was it?"_

_The being smiled sadly, "my dear I would have thought you'd recognize that voice."_

_The realization hit me like bricks, Eirene! Was that why she hadn't spoken to me?_

_"Where is she?" I asked barely finding my voice._

_"Where you're friend Monty is, captured. The same person is out to kill your friend Leo in hopes of inciting a war, and without Eirene there is no balance, chaos will ensue." If it wasn't so frightening that my friends and mother were in danger, I would have made a reference to Star Wars, but this was no time for "Force Jokes". _

_"The time has drawn near, go north for your answers and be wary of eager hands."_

I woke up drenched in sweat, and panicked. I got out of bed and ran as fast as I could to the big house not even bothering to get changed. I crashed into some startled dryads and kept running until I reached the front porch where Chiron had tempted Mr. D, Grover and Coach Hedge into a game of pinochle.

"Ruth, what exactly is the meaning of this rude interruption." Mr. D demanded to know.

"I- I- I had a dream. My mom's not missing and neither is Monty, someone's kid- somebody's taken them and they want to kill Leo so they can start a war between the gods and upset the balance of the forces or something!" I said breathlessly not really sure they'd appreciate the Star Wars reference.

"Oh." Was all Mr. D managed. Chiron began to get out of his wheel chair, a grim expression on his face.

"I fear it's time for you to speak to Rachel." Chiron said leading me into the Blue house and up the stairs to a second story bedroom where the red headed oracle stood painting.

"Rachel," I began, the red head turned around and stared, before turning white and eliciting a green smoke from her mouth…

A/N: So sorry it's a cliffie, but I wanted to give you guys some more and I need to figure out how to put my prophecy in words. Bear with me I won't keep you in suspense for long.


	6. Chapter 6: Prophecies?

DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW THE DRILL, PERCY JACKSON DOES NOT BELONG TO ME

CHAPTER SIX: PROPHECIES AND WELL, NO PICKING

"_You shall travel North to the royal land_

_You shall face off against both god and man_

_Archer will fall and rivals must unite_

_To save spring and it's servant _

_Or leave the world to another fight"_

With that, Rachel collapsed into Chiron's arms. "What'd I say?" She asked.

"Oh nothing much just the usual doom and gloom" I tried to joke; no one found it funny, not even me.

"Rosie it's time to call the council" Chiron said gravely.

In all of fifteen minutes, the council assembled and an argument had broken out on who was supposed to go, and why had they not been informed earlier about the situation. I gave up trying to talk and briefly entertained the idea of making all of them to "at peace" to talk (yell) anymore but one look from Chiron told me that was not a good idea.

"The Prophecy was given to Rosie that means she's the leader!" Elsie yelled loudly looking as if she dared one of the others to disagree.

"She can't lead a quest she's not a child of one of the twelve, everyone knows the lesser gods' kids aren't as powerful" Apparently Josie Selmas was up for Elsie's challenge.

"She's a lot more useful than an airhead beauty queen" Jason retorted, I don't know what shocked me more; him standing up for me, him insulting Josie, or the fact that he managed speak at all in her presence.

"Well obviously Rochelle is going- otherwise her secret helper wouldn't have bribe that annoying half-brother of mine into making her somewhat useful. But who else should go?" Mr. D finally spoke as if it were as simple as anything.

"The Prophecy mentioned an Archer that means an Apollo kid" Jason said as matter of fact as possible but his face looked almost green and I'm sure he was thinking the same thing I was _"Archer will fall"_ "I'll go too" He said finally.

"I thought I got to pick my companions," I said not willing to let Jason put himself out. "I don't think there should be any children of Apollo"

"Forget it! You really think I'm gonna let you muscle me out of this quest, I'd only sneak out and follow you, and you know what happens when you try to change a prophecy! I'm in whether you want me or not." Stupid, stupid, jerk!

"Me too," came the bored sounding voice of one Sparky McSparkplug.

"Leo, there's someone trying to kill you, the dangers you'll face-"

"Will be even more severe if I sit here and leave the hippy and blond to do it, besides Apollo might have tricked Brook out to be some sort of modern female Robin Hood, but if danger came they both suck at real fighting. Thanks for the warning Chiron but I've been hiding long enough, If I ever want to leave this camp again I'll have to save my own butt." Wow even when he wants to help I want to hit him!

"Well Rosie, you've had two volunteers do you agree to their coming?" Chiron asked. We were all probably gonna die soon anyways why not?

"Fine!"

a/n: it's extremely short I know I'm working on the next chapter I just didn't want to leave it too long without at least giving you guys the prophecy, I know you all probably knew who she was going with. I suck at Prophecy writing so just bear that in mind while you read, thanks a bunch!


End file.
